Monsters will always be Monsters
by blue88magic
Summary: Orochimaru visites Anko to abuse her body and mind.
1. Monsters will always be Monsters

Monsters will always be Monsters

Summary: Orochimaru visites Anko to abuse her body and mind.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kashimoto owns Naruto and I don't make any money with this.

He stood in front of her with a pleasant smile on his pale face. She had never seen him smile before. All she knew was that vile grin. He looked good. He looked... nice. She could catch a glimpse of the man Orochimaru could have been if he had chosen to live another life. She knew it would be smart to run from a man like him regardless of what he looked like but she didn't. She didn't want to. He was her dream coming true. Orochimaru the human, a man she could love, a man who could love her.

„Anko, I realized that my life has no point.", he said in a low voice. „Accomplishing my goals doesn't make me happy. I did so much wrong in my life. I will never be able to make up for it but I love you and I hope you will take me despite all my sins."

Anko stood frozen. Did he really mean it? She didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for that kind of situation because she would have never thought it would happen. She couldn't speak. She just nodded. She would take him no matter what his sins were.

Orochimaru chuckled. The familiar sound send chilles down Anko's spine. His little nice smile broadned into a nasty grin.

„You'd really like me to say things like that, wouldn't you?", Orochimaru asked. „I have news for you. People don't change. I will always be evil. It's just so much more fun. And you obviously will always love me."

Anko definitly wanted to run now. Her legs were suddenly weak and couldn't hold her weight anymore. She reached for the wall behind her to support herself. How could she have thought he would change for her? Monsters would always be monsters. Anko looked at him. He was still grinning and obviously enjoying the pain on her face.

Anko regained her senses. She was at home. She wouldn't have to run far. Just out the door, onto the street and she would be safe. Even he wouldn't dare walking through a village full of shinobi. She had to make it to the door. Not far. Just a few seconds.

„You can try to run but you'll never get far enough.", Orochimaru said as if he had read her mind. „I will always catch you."

Anko grabbed a lamp that was standing on a little table next to her and threw it at him with all she got. When she turned to run she heard the lamp splintering behind her and hoped that it broke on Orochimaru's head. Anko ran down the hall, the door directly in front of her. For a second she thought that she was actually gonna make it. But suddenly the too familiar pain in her shoulder made her gasp. She went down to her knees unable to move another step she curled up into a ball and grabbed the curse mark on her left shoulder with her other hand. She could hear Orochimaru come up behind her. He crouched next to her and stroke her head gently.

„You know, I really don't want to hurt you.", he said smoothly. „I hope you forgive me. Actually I know you will. You'd forgive me anything even if I'm not sorry at all. You're so much fun, Anko."

The pain slowly faded. Anko began to think and feel again. She wanted to get away from those long, pale fingers that were stroking her head and back. She knew he was right. She wanted to get away from him, get away from the truth she didn't want to hear. Orochimaru used the fact that she was still dazed from the pain to take off her top, settle her weak body against his. She didn't wear a bra so he could take her two big globes in.

„You want me to fondle your breasts, don't you?", Orochimaru whispered in her ear. „You want me to touch you gently. You want me. At least some of your wishes are gonna be fulfilled tonight because I have to disappoint you. I'm not really a gentle guy."

With this words he scraped his fingernails over the sensitive skin of her breasts. Excruciating pain exploded in Anko. She didn't care for her pride or anything else when she screamed as load as she could. A strong hand covered her mouth and muffled the sound of her pain. The other hand took both her hands in his and kept her from moving.

Anko heard Orochimaru's chukle in her ear. She felt his long tongue extend from his mouth and brush her ear and curse mark before licking the thick warm blood off her breasts. The deep scratches burned when he let his tongue glide over them. He took all of her blood into him and licked his lips.

Anko felt his tongue slipping over her body again. It was on her left breast once more but this time it nudged her pink nipple. Anko winced and could hardly surpress a moan. But she felt her nipples turning into hard little pearls. She felt Orochimaru smile against the skin of her back.

„Don't fight it.", he said. „You know that you have no chance against me.

Anko started to twist and turn in his arms but he only pressed her to his body tighter. He brushed her hair aside and licked over her curse mark. Anko tried to struggle even more when she felt his sharp teeth on her skin. He bit down gently not breaking the skin. Orochimaru slowly increased the pressure and the mark started to ache again. Anko groaned into the hand he still pressed on her mouth.

Orochimaru let go of her hands and Anko reached behind her to hit him immediatly. He didn't even seem to care. All he did was bite down on her shoulder harder. Anko jerked back in pain and stopped struggeling. She could feel his grin again.

Orochimaru's cold hand travelled down her nacked belly leaving goose bumps. He pushed her pants down her slender legs and threw it away in one swift motion. Anko was suddenly terribly aware of her soaking wet panties. Embarrassed she put a hand over her private parts to hide it from him.

This time his pointed teeth penetrated her soft skin. Anko screamed when the sharp pain errupted and filled her entire body. His tongue caressed the curse mark sending new waves of pain through her and she could feel him sucking, swallowing. He was drinking her blood. Anko raised her hands to try to hit him but all he has to do was twist his head a little and his teeth still deep in her shoulder ripped at her delicate flesh and Anko dropped her hands mesmerized by the pain.

She closed her eyes and surrendered. Orochimaru made a satisfied noise and gave her shoulder one last stroke with the tongue before he unclenched his teeth and let go of her shoulder.

„Looks like I broke you again.", he hissed into her ear. „Now the real fun can begin!"

His words send chills down her spine and Anko felt the urge to run rise in her again but she knew better. There was nothing she could do anymore. He would have his way with her. Orochimaru turned her around and looked at her with raptile eyes penetrating her soul. A single drip of blood ran from her shoulder over her breast. He followed it with his gaze.

„Take off your panties.", he commanded in a low voice.

Anko looked away and shook her head humiliated and afriad. Orochimaru took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and held enough authority to make her do as he demanded.

She slowly stood up and even though he was sitting on the floor Anko felt so much smaller than him. She shivered when she slowly pushed her panties down her slender legs. The pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them with trembling legs.

Orochimaru stood up and closed the distance between them in one step. He stood so close to her now, she could smell his familiar scent but they didn't touch. Anko hated the thoght but she wanted him to take her in his arms and make her forget the lonely years of longing for him.

Orochimaru raised a hand and touched her cheek. Anko jerked back and he grinned at her nastily. He let his hand wander down the valley of her breasts down to her tighs. The hand stopped and began to wander up again. Anko felt her body tense and took a stepped back until she hit a wall. Orochimaru smirked and followed her to press her body hard against the wall with his own. His rough robes rubbed against her naked skin.

His hand picked up where it had left off. Anko squeezed her eyes shut when his long pale fingers hit her womanhood. Orochimaru stroked her lips slowly before he pressed one finger on her clit. Anko gasped for air and a tremor went through her body.

When she opened her eyes again she looked up into this vile smile and his widened snake-like eyes. He was enjoying her defeat. When she saw the deep satisfaction on his face she knew she had to resist him. She couldn't let him violate her like that.

Anko was trapped against the wall with his body like a cage all around her. He pushed one finger into her wetness while he continued to rub her clit. Anko surpressed a moan and turned her head to hide the pleasure on her face. Orochimaru grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes as he added another finger and pumped them in and out of her in a fast rythm. Anko tried to keep her heart beat even but it was no use. Against her will she panted and soon felt an orgasm building. When it hit she couldn't keep herself from groaning loudly and rolling her eyes back in ecstasy.

„I told you I wouls defeat you.", Orochimaru said.

He looked down at her flushed face. She kept her eyes down to embarrassed to look at him. He stepped back and Anko slipped down the wall unable to hold herself up anymore. Tears clouded her view but she could see that he slipped out of his robes. A shudder of fear trembled through her. She only looked at the well defined musceles of his chest for a second because his huge erection caught her eye. She stared at him unable to take her eyes off of him.

„Like what you see?", he asked.

Anko didn't answer. Orochimaru slowly walked towards her until he loomed over her in all his masculinity. He picked her up with strong arms and braced her back against the wall again. His skin was rough on her own and she could feel his hard manhood pressing against her.

Orochimaru slipped her higher up the wall until he was pressed against her tight entrance. Anko shook her head franticly but he ignored the silent pleading of her eyes and slipped her down on his colossal erection. Anko screamed at the sudden invasion of his manhood. She was streched painfully almost to the breaking point. He didn't give her time to adjust and started pounding into her ruthlessly. He moved his hips fast against hers and brought himself deeper with every thrust. At first the pain was dazzling and blocked out all other feelings. But bit by bit the ache was overtaken by the delicously sweet fire of pleasure running through her veins.

Orichimaru's tongue extended from his mouth, found it's way to her clit and started licking it while his hands played with her breasts and pinched her nipples. Anko completly surrendered to the new sensations. Her body shook uncontrollably as wave after wave of another orgasm hit her hard. She screamed swaying in ecstasy. Orochimaru buried himself deep inside her once more before he came and spilled his seed into her.

He pulled out of Anko, let her fall to the floor carelessly and began to dress himself again without giving her another look. When he was finished he walked back to the woman who was still curled up on the foor and crouched next to her.

„I totally forgot to kiss you over all this.", he said in a low voice.

Orochimaru grabbed a fistfull of Anko's hair and arched her head back. He pressed his lips to her mouth and bit down on her lower lip before he let his tongue slip inside her and ravish the hot cave of her mouth. He retreated and vanished from her home leaving her crying and bleeding.

Broken.

* * *

Some people put this story on alert and I actually thought it was finished but if you want more just give me some ideas and I'll write another chapter (or two). ;-)

I NEED A LITTLE INSPIRATION!!!!


	2. Nobody can get me down

Disclaimer: Masashi Kashimoto owns Naruto and I don't make any money with this.

Nobody can get me down

Anko cried until she was out of tears. Her body ached all over but she didn't even notice. This pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She remembered the little time he had spent with her. It had been enough to break her.

She should have tried harder to fight him. She wasn't the helpless little girl he could kick around anymore. Or so she thought. He had tought her better. Just as she had learned to deal with beeing left by him he came back to break her spirit to make her aware of how weak she was, that she still belonged to him. And now he was gone. He had left her again more miserable than ever.

After what seemed like hours Anko got up on shaky legs. The sky outside wasn't as dark anymore. Anko didn't wlcome the light. She wanted to hide her shame in blackness as dark as his soul and never get out into the light again.

She couldn't face all those people who would trust her with their lives who would have expected her to fight him. She didn't deserve the trust. She had orgasmed under his touch. She had surrendered to his touch, to the pain, to him. She had betrayed everyone who believed in her. She had given herself to a criminal. She had enjoyed the pain he inflicted.

Anko couldn't look at herself in the mirror when she went into the bathroom. She got into the shower and began to wash the traces of him away. She used up her whole bottle of shower gel and scrubbed her skin until it was bright red. She still felt dirty, tainted.

When she got out of the shower the sky was cheerfully bright and the streets were busy. Anko stood at the window and tried not to think about the night, about him. But the thoughts came back all the time. She knew she should proberbly tell the Hokage about Orochimaru but she knew that she wouldn't have the strength to tell anybody what had happened. And there would be questions. Why contact her? What did he want? Why didn't she try to fight him? No, she would never be able to answer those questions.

Anko put her clothes on and went to the kitchen. She wasn't hungry but she grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it absent-minded. She tried to swallow but couldn't. She let the apple fall to the floor before she rushed to the sink, bent over it and began to throw up. When her stomach was empty she slid to the ground curled up into a ball and started crying again.

She didn't hear the knocking on her door but a minute later noticed that someone had entered the room selently. She lifted her head and recognized Kakashi's grey hair through tear clouded eyes. He crouched down in front of her and looked at her worried.

„Are you ok?", he asked.

Anko got to her feet slowly using her kitchen table to support herself. She through her hair back and tried to wipe away her tears without him noticing.

„I'm great!", she said a little too loud. „Why do you ask and what are you doing in my house anyway?"

„Tsunade sent me.", ha answered. „You were supposed to see her about something but you didn't show up. I'm here to check on you. And just in case you haven't noticed there's a broken lamp in your living room and quite a lot of blood in your hall. I wouldn't exactly call that normal and here you are in front of your own puke crying your eyes out and you wonder why I ask what's wrong with you?"

Shit! She had totally forgotten about Tsunade and about cleaning up. She should have removed the evidence of her pain.

Anko wnt over to the sink and turned the water on. It flushed her stomach contant away. Ignoring Kakashi completely she went into the hall with a damp cloth and started cleaning her blood up. When she went back to the kitchen to wash the cloth out Kakashi was gone.

Anko leaned against the counter and sighed. She felt the tears come back into her eyes and a single one rolled down her cheek.

She pulled herself together and went to the living room wanting to pick up her shattered lamp. Kakashi was there kneeling on the floor picking up every piece. He looked up when she entered. She wiped her eyes with one quick motion but she knew he had seen the tears.

„Garbage can?", he asked.

„Kitchen"

Anko kept her eyes down as he got up and walked past her. She didn't move when she heard him come back. He put one hand on her shoulder and she couldn't hold back anymore. She turned around, leand against his chest and started crying. Kakashi patted her back a little helpless and whispered soothing words Anko didn't understand over her sobs.

She didn't know how long he held her like this, how long he listened to her crying. When she became aware of what she was doing she withdrew from him.

„Sorry!", she sobbed.

„You've got nothing to be sorry for.", he assured her. „I don't know what happened here, Anko, but I just want you to know that I believe you'll get through this. You can cope with anything. Nothing can get you down. You're the strongest woman I know. So don't forget to go see Tsunade. See You!"

He made a hand sign and disappeared.

_He's right!_, Anko thought. _I'm strong! Nobody can get me down._

She felt her old fighting spirit coming back to her, flooding her abused body, healing her from the inside. She would get through this. She would make him suffer for what he had done to her. Next time she would kill him. Next time she would be stronger. Next time she wouldn't show mercy.

At that moment something inside her twisted and the realization hit her hard. She had slept with Orochimaru, he had spilled his seed into her. He had planted the evil inside her.

...................

THANKS sesshomaruslover200! I really liked your idea. You convinced me to keep writing I hope you read (and like) this chapter.


End file.
